


Top 100 Experimental, Pretentious, or Out-There Albums

by schizotropical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, F/F, Multi, and its awful, but its about what kinda music they listen to, its really short, please dont read this, this is the actual worst thing ive ever written in my entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotropical/pseuds/schizotropical
Summary: HELL





	

Fareeha often wondered what kind of music Angela listened to.

On her off days, did she listen to a bit of My Bloody Valentine with the lights dimmed and her red velvet curtains drawn, melancholy drawl setting in the stone of emotion? Or did she listen to a bit of Yung Hurn, the (arguably awful) German rapper famed for the song _Nein_?

Either way, this disgusting and trivial mess that she had got into by listening to the Overwatch-compiled “Top 100 Experimental, Pretentious, or Out-There Albums” list had her nearly dizzy. Going down, she realized that it was likely that Genji had a raver mentality and listened to tonnes of Squarepusher, but she didn’t dare question him about it at the time. Hanzo probably listened to a lot of drone. Zenyatta was a fan of new age himself, and Hana probably just listened to YouTube “best hardstyle dance mixes”.

She was… well, needless to say, far from it. The Squarepusher fan in the group was Jesse: in his days as a modern, techno cowboy, he found it relaxing to listen to a bit of fast, randomized drum ‘n’ bass, and Genji listened to southern rap, with nothing but affection for Three 6 Mafia and UGK. Meanwhile, Hanzo listened to a lot of R.E.M., and d.va liked Four Tet (typical, really). Zenyatta didn’t listen to anything. At all. Ever. If you asked him about his music taste, he just wouldn’t respond. Looking back on it, it all made sense.

But what did Angela listen to? Did she really listen to My Bloody Valentine or Yung Hurn? The answer is null here, completely void. She liked music she considered peaceful, ethereal almost. But what did Angela listen to? To her, that meant tonnes of E Nomine. Far more than tonnes, really. Frankly, it's all she listened to. E Nomine, and nothing else. 

Fareeha set down the list and stared aimlessly into the box of CDs that lay before her. She knew she’d need more than just coffee to get through this.


End file.
